Waroop Bravin
The Early Days of Waroop Bravin Waroop Bravin (previously known as Waroop Huet) entered into the Federation of DCWF (Formerly known as SLCW) somewhere around February of 2008. Before entering the federation Waroop was employed in EPW which was short lived due to his expulsion because of buisness issues. But half a year later and the fall of EPW, Waroop looked for new employment and competition within the federation of SLCW. Meeting men such as Eric Stuart, Alpin Criss, and Ivan Halfpint, Waroop progressed and learned more about the industry. The first Pay-Per-View Waroop had ever competed was "St. Valentines Massacre" and the match ended quickly after a well placed Deathdrop DDT by Buger Shan. Despite this loss Waroop did not give up, but attempted to strengthen his alliances around the federation. A short lived tag team between him and Lem Deerhunter appeared, only to be shattered by his inability to cooperate in the match. He was replaced by Eric Stuart who fought side by side with Waroop in the first ever Glass Tables Match during the second pay-per-view "April Fools Hardcore Rules". Waroop has been in many pay-per-views, highlighted matches, and of course Hardcore matches with wrestling greats like Katheryn Blackadder, MikeFreeman, Ari Lane, Eric Stuart, Misaki Yumako, BigEvil Mandlekorn, and other Well known DCWF wrestlers. The Era of Extreme Waroop was one of the pioneers to bring hardcore to DCWF alogn with MikeFreeman Straaf and Eric Stuart. The first hardcore tag team known as "Hardcore Twist" consisted of Waroop and Mike and did fairly well until problems between the group erupted which caused a a dispute between both members. But even so the era of extreme did not die out. Waroop had created an array of weapons and moves to not just his opponents, but break them. The introduction of the hardcore cart was a big step for the pathway of hardcore in the DCWF. Also Waroop later joined Anarchy which was created by Eric Stuart and included MikeFreeman Straaf as a small part member. The innovation of glass tables and new weapons was the golden age of extreme in DCWF The Legend and His Troubles Despite all these achievements even Waroop was susceptiable to trouble. On his previous name Waroop Huet he had run into a rough time and had been banned from SL with his account completely gone. Devistated and depressed Waroop went onto a three month hiatus. Nobody knew if he would have returned, let alone wrestle gaain, until after an induction ceremony where Waroop was the first to be inducted into the hall of fame. With a new found enthusiasim and passion Waroop started from scratch and is now back with the DCWF. After that he had many great accomplishments such as becoming the DCWF World Heavyweight Champion and fighting to defend his title in pay-per-views like Nightmare agaisnt Rival Tenzan Karu. Here and Now Today Waroop is still with the DCWF for two good years. He has trained a handful of wrestlers, but only so many went on to do something in the DCWF. He is currently a manager and a Pirate in a new tag team: The Pirates of the DCWF with Johnny Giha.